resonanceoffatefandomcom-20200214-history
Albona
Albona is the fourth city you come across. It is located on Level 10 and is accessible at the start of Chapter 7: The Star Vein. Each hex is a different location within Albona. Malcolm Street "A city located on one of Basel's lower levels. The Guild is located on Malcolm Street." The Guild provides you with several options where the main option is access to side missions. If you check the Guild's board during game play, you will find notices for jobs. Since you are only allowed three activate side quests at a time, once you complete a couple, return to the Guild to see if more are available. If there are any unfinished side quests when you try to advance to the next chapter, you will be alerted of that. The Inn This is where you can pay 100 rubies to sleep the night and restore your health. Angus Street "A city located on one of Basel's lower levels. Angus Street is lined with outdoor shops and stands." Albona Shop Albona's shop consists of three different parts: The Shop, The Scrapper, and The Tinkerer. * The Shop: Buys and sells items. More items become available as you progress the story, so make sure to come back often to see what is for sale. * The Scrapper: This is where you can bring items to be scrapped. Items that have no other use than being scrapped, will say so in the description. It is possible to scrap most items in the game however, so if you have an abundance of certain items, scrapping them for more basic resources could be useful. * The Tinkerer: This is where you pay for the tinkerer to do your item crafting. Each item requires a certain amount of resources and rubies to make, many which can be purchased in the nearby shop. Like the shop, as you progress the story, he will be able to make more and more items. (Every Tinkerer will have different items they can make, this one being Tier 3) Missions These are the missions that take place here. * Chapter 7: The Star Vein - Emergency Call-up! * Chapter 7: The Star Vein - The Hope to Advance * Chapter 9: The Sacred Sign - A Letter to my Girl * Chapter 9: The Sacred Sign - Feel Better, Kitty Dog! * Chapter 12: The Wedding - Christmas Cheer * Chapter 12: The Wedding - Not Available as Trash Items Found You can find items around Albona, these are the items you can find. Malcolm Street * Dud Round x1 - Next to a tire towards Angus Street. * Filthy Pouch 5 x1 - On some trash next to the Inn. * Gold Blob x1 - On some trash by the exit of Albona. * Witchy Wallace x1 - On some trash towards the exit of Albona. Angus Street * First Aid EX x1 - On some trash next to the Shop. * Meat x1 - On some trash next to the Artisan Scrapper. * Multi-Aid R-EX x1 - In the plough next to the soup kitchen. Category:City